Harry Potter: El Caballero Oscuro
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA Multixover: El destino de Harry dio un giro hacia una senda mas oscura cuando el llamo la atención del señor de los Vampiros Demitri Maximoff quien decidio tomarlo consigo para convertirlo en uno de sus asesinos.Ahora conocido como el infame caballero negro el debe enfrentar a viejos y nuevos enemigos mientras preapara todo para su ascenso al poder. Neutral/StrongHarry.harem


**Prologo: El destino de un demonio**

**Disclaimer:DarkStalker, Devil May Cry y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Notas del autor01: Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic un crossover de Harry potter con Darkstalkers y Devil may Cry en esta historia Harry es tomado cuando era un bebe por Demitri quien decidió convertirlo en uno de sus asesinos cambiando de esa manera el destino del mago para siempre. Esta historia será un universo alternativo de las tres franquicias y la pareja será HarryxMorriganxHarem disfruten.**

_You'll burn this time__  
__seeing the violence__  
__It's feeding my mind__  
__No one is saving you__  
__How can you find__  
__A heaven in this hell?___

**/Camino hacia la Fortaleza de Demitri en los Montes Cárpatos Rumania 20/10/2015 10:35 PM/**

Una figura vestida de negro caminaba por los sinuosos caminos que estaban tallados en las montañas que conducían a la fortaleza del líder de facto del mundo mágico de Europa del este el señor de los vampiros Demitri Maximoff para borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y aunque muchos considerarían eso un movimiento suicida ya que había pocos seres en el mundo humano y en el mundo de los demonios que podían darle batalla y mucho menos derrotar al poderoso vampiro pero eso no preocupaba a aquel guerrero ya que si había algo que separaba a Harry Morningstar antiguamente conocido como Harry Potter de los demás humanos y demonios era su increíble poder, astucia e inteligencia ya que no por nada ese fue el motivo por el cual el vampiro lo había convertido en uno de sus principales ejecutores e igualmente eso sería lo que eventualmente lo llevaría a traicionar al joven, pero aun así ignorado por todos excepto el hasta hace poco el era que él no era totalmente humano ya que él era el primer rey de los demonios Lucifer reencarnado. En ese momento el se detiene ya que un gran contingente de demonios, Darkstalkers y humanos se dirigía hacia él con la intención de matarlo el solo los ve despectivamente mientras que extiende su mano derecha que es envuelta en una energía demoniaca de color rojo carmesí_**-¡Miserables insectos desaparezcan de mi vista!-**_Les dijo él para luego sacudir su mano de la que salió un látigo de color rojo con el que despedazo a sus asaltantes.

**/Salón del Trono de la fortaleza de Demitri Maximoff/**

En el salón del trono del castillo había una atmosfera pesada y tensa ya que las noticias del ataque de Adrian el vampiro despacho a sus tropas elites para que lo detuvieran pero una y otra vez el mago se abría paso entre sus tropas con una facilidad abrumadora_**-¿Me pueden explicar cómo es posible que un simple humano se abra paso entre nuestras defensas sin que nadie pueda detenerlo?-**_Pregunto con apenas contenida rabia el señor del castillo a sus subordinados. el era un vampiro de complexión musculosa, cabello marrón y vestido con un traje azul, una camisa roja y una capa negra; él era Demitri Maximoff el señor de los vampiros y el amo y señor absoluto del mundo mágico de Europa oriental quien estaba liberando una enorme cantidad de energía demoniaca e instinto asesino en el ambiente mientras veía como su antiguo subordinado se abría paso entre sus tropas con una facilidad increíble.

Uno de los lugartenientes del Vampiro un Hombre lobo se aro de valor y le respondió a su señor_**-Lo siento mi señor pero Harry a sobrepasado todas las estimaciones que teníamos de su poder-**_ pero él no pudo terminar ya que de un golpe Demitri le revento la cabeza asustando así a los otros comandantes.

_**Más les vale que él no llegue ante mi presencia porque si él no los mata **_**yo mismo lo hare**_**-**_Les dijo demitri concentrando todo su instinto asesino en sus generales quienes palidecieron ante la amenaza y salieron del salón a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

**/Salón del trono del Castillo de los Aensland-Inframundo/**

Sentada en el trono del castillo de los Aensland una mujer de piel blanca como la nieva cabello largo y verde y ojos de un penetrante color jade observaba e innatural belleza observaba con interés y cierta diversión desde una esfera de energía el asalto de Harry a la fortaleza de aquel vampiro arrogante_**-**__Sin duda alguna has crecido muy bien chico, hasta creería que tienes posibilidades de deshacerte de Demitri, pero no me sorprendería si lo hicieses ya que siempre has sido interesante__**-**_En ese momento una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa surca los labios de la mujer y un brillo un tanto posesivo y codicioso aparece en sus ojos dándole un aspecto antinatural_**-**__y es por eso que serás mío ya que eres el ser más interesante que me he conseguido en los últimos siglos__**-**_Pensó ella mientras revelaba sus rasgos demoniacos un par de alas de murciélago surgieron de su espalda y en su cabeza y su cuerpo fue cubierto con una especie de traje de leotardo purpura con partes negras y continuaba observando la carnicería que la reencarnación de Lucifer esta provocando.

**/De Vuelta con Harry/**

Harry había terminado de deshacerse de otra oleada de guardias antes de detenerse frente a la impresionante entrada de la fortaleza y al ver que ya venía otra oleada de enemigos él decidió quitarse los metafóricos guantes y mandar a todo y a todos al infierno con uno de sus más poderosos y oscuros hechizos.

_**¡Oh responde mi llamado Oscuro titán de las profundidades**_

_**Yo quien controlo todos los dones prohibidos del infierno te convoco**_

_**Aparece ante mí como un huracán de fuego y rabia**_

_**Infernal!**_

En ese momento en el cielo aparece un cometa cubierto por unas llamas profanas de color verde que se estrella contra la puerta de la fortaleza destruyéndola y matando a los guardias que estaban en ellas pero cuando creyeron que todo había terminado un inmenso titán hecho de roca y fuego profano se alzo del cráter_**-RAHRRRG!-**_La criatura soltó un ensordecedor rugido que provoco que los soldados dieran instintivamente un paso atrás asustados.

Harry noto eso y con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra los señalo y le dijo al Infernal_**-Mátalos-**_La criatura dejo salir otro antinatural rugido antes de lanzarse a la masacre. En ese momento Harry no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a ese punto.

**/16/08/1999-08:30 PM Surrey Reino Unido/**

Aunque a Demitri Maximoff no le gustaba alejarse de sus territorios demasiado el sin duda no tenía problemas en salir a explorar el mundo en busca de Rivales y súbditos poderosos pero lastimosamente él no había conseguido nada de eso en este viaje ya que el único rival que el consiguió fue un licántropo llamado Fenrir Greyback que no le sirvió ni siquiera como calentamiento ya que aparte de que él era patéticamente débil era un perro arrogante que creyó que porque era temido por los patéticos gusanos que eran los humanos él tendría oportunidad contra él. Obviamente él le demostró su error cuando le arranco sus extremidades y aniquilo su manada antes de darle fin a su patética existencia cuando se detuvo en sus pasos ya que sintió una poderosa presencia para los estándares de los humanos asi que decidió averiguar quién era esa persona y si podría reclutarlo.

_**-**__Espero que quien sea que tenga esta poderosa aura sea alguien que entienda lo beneficioso que podría serle servirme__**-**_Pensó el vampiro mientras se dirigía hacia donde provenía esa aura, una vez llego allí no pudo evitar sonreír oscuramente ya que quien poseía aquella aura era un bebe que estaba en las puertas de una casa en una de las muchas zonas residenciales de los humanos. Eso sin duda era un hallazgo excelente ya que sin duda él cuando se hiciera adulto seria alguien poderoso por lo que el tomo al niño y se lo llevo con el ya que el seria parte del nuevo grupo de ejecutores que él estaba formando_**-Sin duda serás alguien poderoso niño y tu seras la espada que destruirá a mis enemigos-**_Le dijo el vampiro a Harry antes de que los dos desaparecieran en la noche.

**/**

**Notas del autor02: y eso es todo amigo por ahora en el próximo episodio Se mostrara el entrenamiento de Harry y su primera misión como uno de los Ejecutores de Demitri y en cuanto a los enemigos bueno aparte de Demitri y cierto mago oscuro que estuvo activo durante la segunda guerra mundial mucha gente querra verlo muerto debido a su trabajo hasta la próxima.**


End file.
